Agricultural spraying systems may be used to spread pesticide or fertilizer across crops. However, conventional agricultural spraying systems may utilize heavy and complicated equipment, such as a separate flow detecting apparatus, which may be difficult to control. Additionally, it may be difficult to control the velocity and pressure of sprayed liquid when using conventional spraying systems. The drawbacks of such systems may prevent aerial systems from being efficiently used to provide pesticide and fertilizer to crop areas. For example, the lack of a mobile, efficient pumping system may keep agricultural spraying systems, such as those associated with aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), from maximizing their use as aerial spraying systems.